The Slayer and Her Dragon
by The Reaping Dragon
Summary: She was chosen when she was born. Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Dragon Slayer, was on the run from her father for four years. She traveled to a new town each time her father sent out mages to bring her back. At 17 Lucy travels to Magnolia with her dragon, Alec. There she meets another Dragon Slayer and possibly a new family. But when will Lucy realize she'll always be hunted?
1. Prologue

**Hi my Dragonlings!**

**I've had this idea for** **a while now (like a week) and I love the idea of Lucy being a Dragon Slayer and I love dragons, so I thought why ****not! So this is my first fan fic. And when I'm** **completely done with the story will do changes to make it more enjoyable for my Dragonlings. I ****will some times give you music that** **I think will go along with the story that I'll** **think you'll love. I'd also would like your criticism to help me be** **a** **better writer if you wouldn't mind. Hope yall enjoy! **

**here's a song that will for this chapter:**

**When The Darkness Comes By Colbie Caillat**

**~The Reaping Dragon**

**P.s. This is Nalu**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fairy Tail nor the songs, I only own the plot***

* * *

**_Prologue_ **

**Layla POV:**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"One more push Layla!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

I pushed for the final time, feeling relived and happy at the same time. I- no my husband and I had just brought something magical into the world. Something so magical that it radiated off of the pink squishy potato.

"It's a girl" said one of the nurses around me. The lady handed me the squishy potato. The baby's eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully in my arms.

My husband entered into the room that I was in and walked carefully towards me. Stopping right at my bed, starting down at the newborns face. His face showed little emotion, only his eyes giving away to the pure happiness. He stared at her for another minute and then sudden giddiness covered his face.

"So beautiful... just like her mother" he said, eyes never leaving the baby.

"What should we name her?" I asked

"Lucy. We saw it at Love and Lucky and that is part of our past. So I want to name her after our past... and our future." He said.

"Lucy" I whispered, testing it out on my tongue. "I love it Jude." I looked up at him smiling like an idiot.

When I looked down Lucy opened her eyes. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. Eyes that were mine. Eyes that terrified me. For they were looking at me with an intense gaze. I wondered why no one else was freaking out about the baby. I glanced at Jude and he was still looking at the baby with love. Returning to look at Lucy, I couldn't help but love her any way though. No matter what my daughter looked like, I'd love her and raze her to become a wonderful woman she is destined to be. In the back of my mind I heard a soft voice.

_She is one of the chosen. Her fate will leave_ _a_ _mark upon the worlds. For it is her destiny and_ _it is great._

I closed my eyes, trying to decipher what the voice had said. _One of the chosen for what? Leave a mark on the worlds?_ _Destiny?_ These were the questions that were spinning through my head as I opened my eyes. Her eyes were still gazing at me and I gazed back at the baby with unconditional love.

Eyes that did not terrify me anymore. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks...

And silted pupils**.**


	2. Chapter 1: Calling Of The Dragon Slayer

**Hello my Dragonlings, **

**Here's a few songs that will go with the chapter.**

**Sail by AWOLNATION, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, &amp; Secrets by One Republic**

**Ill see you at the bottom! **

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Calling Of The Dragon Slayer_**

**_Narrator_**

_Layla had woken up from her peaceful slumber and sat up. She glanced at her husband and then toward the light pink crib that sat at the foot of her king sized bed. Swinging her legs out from the tick golden covers of the bed, she hopped off, landing lightly without any noise. _

_She walked in a zombie-like state towards her French vanilla bedroom doors and walked into the hall, closing the doors behind her firmly. She took a left down the corridor where the front door of the manor sat. When she reached them she hesitated, for a unknown reason, and yanked the doors open. The cold of the night seeped in from the outside. She felt goose bumps trail up her pale arms and legs. She took off running into the woods that surrounded the manor._

_Feeling the wind in her hair, the woman ran faster than a regular human could. As her feet thumped down on the ground in a pattern she began to be aware of her surroundings. Pine trees wiped by her in a blink of an eye, and the only sounds she could here was her short breaths and her feet. Her white silky night gown flipping in the wind made her look like a ghost in the pale moonlight that struck her between the branches of the pine trees. Layla kept running to were her instincts where telling her to go for minutes, until she slowed down into a walk when she came across a meadow. The meadow dropped off in a shire cliff, a waterfall flowing off of it with a light roar, towards her left. But when she looked to her right, a great big cave came popping out of the ground._

_Layla wondered over to the entrance of the cave, knowing this is where she needed to be. The lady was a pebble compared to the giant boulder of the cave and wondered what was living inside of it. For all she saw in the cave was darkness._

_Something than began to move in the shadows of the cave. Layla squinted her eyes to try to peer at what it was. Glowing grass green slitted eyes appeared in the darkness with intense ferocity. The eyes seem to bore into her soul, taking her apart piece by piece. Layla was not frighten however. But instead seemed to be drawn in my the eyes mystery. A soft familiar voice in her mind brought her back to what was happening._

_ "Maiden of the name Heartfilia, you are a mother of a child of one of The Great. The child has a fate of pain, love, and strength. She was born in this world to become its protector. To help guide those who are in need. But like Yin and Yang, there will always be darkness on the prowl for her. To help prepare The Child Of Great for her journey through the world, send her to me at first signs of her power. Here I will train her by my own hand to become a sacred Slayer. I will train her until she has mastered her magic. For then she will have a greater survival rate in this purged world that is to come."_

_Layla was filled with proudness of what her daughter will become of. But one thing had still perplexed her. "Why does Lucy have slitted eyes like you. Why does no one else notices this but me?" she questioned_

_"Her eyes are proof that she is a Child Of The Great. The only ones that see a Child Of The Great's eyes are their mothers- for which they came from, other Children Of The Great, and Dragons." The glowing eyes had said._

_"Dragons?" _

_"Aye, all of the Children Of The Great are Slayers and will aid each other for their fated battle that twines them together."_

_"How will I find you again?"_

_This bought out a chuckle from the glistening eyes into her mind. "The same way you got here the first time." The shadowy figure started to turn around to retreated back into the big underground cave, it's eyes no longer visible._

_Layla had still one more question burn into the back of her head that she had to ask. "Who are you?"_

_The voice in her mind that was the dark figure said with pride, "I am Kiara. The Celestial Dragon."_

_That was the last thing that was said before everything went dark._

* * *

**_Layla's POV_**

I sat up in my bed with a loud gasp. A cold sweat had worked its way In my sleep. As I sat their trying to get my breathing under control, I stared at the comforter that was wrapped around my body like a bandage.

Remembering my dream, I knew it was not something that my mind had come up with. I knew that _my _child, my sweet darling Lucy, was a Child Of The Great and I could not have been any more prouder that I am now. I promised myself that I will guide her to help make her a heroine. "I promise I will... and Celestial Mages _never _break a promise." I whispered to myself.

Jude must have had heard me because he flipped over to face me. Love and tiredness made his eyes half lidded. His blonde hair mused and his mustache went in all sorts of direction. I giggled at his tired from and he pulled me back down, towards his broad naked chest. He wrapped his arms around me while I snuggled into his chest, my head and hand rested upon it.

"I love you, Layla."

"I love you too, Jude. And I you my sweet baby Lucy. "I said with a smile upon my face as I felt into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Seven Years Later**_

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going" I said in my 7 year old high pitched voice.

Mommy had been acting weird ever sense I played with her keys. I took them off the counter to play with them in the kitchen while mommy made us cookies. I was pretending to be mommy, using that stupid mermaid key, when I stuck the tip of the key under the water faucet. The big fat meanie came out and started to yell at me for bringing her out from a sink and how I should not have her key because I'll get dirt on it. I couldn't care though because this was the first time I successfully brought out one of mommy's sprits.

Mommy had heard the commotion from us and turned around from the mixer thingy to look what was happening. Her eye found me at the kitchen sink that was across from her then moved her gaze at the mean mermaid. She had a look of surprise on her face. She took the keys from me, apologized to Aquarius, and the mermaid left. She didn't say anything to me while she turned off the sink and went back to the cookies, but her shoulders and back were rigged.

She didn't even congratulate me! It was the first time using my magic successfully. I was proud of myself. I could use my magic and I was only 7! After mommy fished the cookies she handed me a freshly baked one, still gooey (just the way I like it,) and said with a small smile "I'm proud of you sweetheart." But there was something in her eyes that I could not pin point. I shrugged and ate the cookie and possibly stole a few more without mommy noticing.

But here I am the next morning walking in the woods with my mother. My feet where getting tired and my pink dress had gotten a little mud on it. My golden hair was in a half pony tail and half down, some strands stuck to my sweaty face. My little black boots tread lightly on the earthy floor. We've been walking for what seems like hours and I'm getting bored quickly. I look around to find a source of entertainment.

I allow myself to listen to beautiful songs of the morning doves and the tapping of woodpeckers. I looked up at the pine trees that surround us. Branches covered in dense greens, a brilliant flaming ball and a cloudless sky peeking through the many branches. I look down and to my left. There is a shallow river that seems to be flowing in the direction that they were going. _We must be fallowing it._

I look in front of me where mommy is walking. She dressed up in a purple spaghetti strap dress that reaches her knees. A light brown belt hanging from her hips, her keys that are attached to them jingle to her steps. She has light brown ankle high boots on that matches her belt. Her golden hair flowing loosely against her pale shoulder blades. Mommy looked like she was concentrating hard on something when the trees started to clear away.

The trees had opened a vast meadow. The grass, dotted here and there with flowers, flowed with the wind. The river that we were fallowing had opened up more and now cascaded down a cliff to a foreign place. _And yes, I do have a vocabulary of a 14 year old._ Here the sun seems to shine brighter and warmer. The slight breeze picked up for a second then blew softly. This place was so_ magnificent. _

I notice that mommy was walking again so I fallowed her. We ended up a few yards away from entrance of an underground cave that was across from the cliff. The cave was lighted up by the sun a couple feet in but the darkness quickly consumed the light.

Then we heard it... A roar... The roar was loud and strong. I stood still, shock and fear holding me in place. I looked up to mommy and her face showed amusement, a smirk creeping up on her face. Looking back at the cave I notice a pair of grass green slitted eyes that seem to be glowing at us. But I saw that it wasn't looking at _us._

It's looking at _me._

I swallowed hard meeting the green gaze with my fearful one. Surrounding the eyes was a large dark shadow, thanks to the lack of light in the cave. A voice enters my head. It's a female voice that holds power, strength, wisdom, and pride.

_"The second Child Of The Great... Lucy Heartfilia."_

"Child Of The Great?" I questioned. I looked up at mommy and I know that she must have heard the voice too because she is smiling. She looks down at me in my eyes that are confused and curious. I look back at the eyes in the shadows of the cave.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, numbered second of the Children Of The Great, I'm here to provide aid and training on your magic abilities. Your are destined to be a Slayer... The Celestial Dragon Slayer."_

The eyes and shadow start to move forward to stand in front of us out side of the cave, where the sun glistened off of the animals back. I stared at the reptile that belonged to the voice that was in my head and the glowing green eyes that were slitted just like mine.

It was a dragon. It was the size of a three story building, all gold with blue-green stripes on its neck, wings, back legs; rings going all down it's long golden tail. Tall thin gold spines stuck out of its neck and tail, blue-green leathery skin connected the spines on its neck and ended, then started up again at the base of the tail till the tip of it. The dragons body was lean and muscular. The four legs that held the dragon up was also muscular. It's large claws had long thick black razor sharp claws, and a dewclaw on the back if the front legs. Huge wings sprouted out of the dragons back. It looked similar to bat wings and the thin leather membrane was gold also had blue-green painted on the edge of the wings and a single sharp claw near the tip of the top part of it's wing. Small rips and tares from old battles adorned the ends of the membrane of both wings.

The head of the dragon was golden as well. Small black thick spikes stuck out of its cheeks, jaw, and chin. Two large black horns came out of the top of the dragons head, slightly turned up. Jagged sharp wicked white teeth could be seen outside of its closed mouth. Spring grass green eyes were slitted and on the sides of its head.

No words could describe the beauty of this wondrous dragon. I stared up awe. I could feel that my eyes were wide and my mouth was in an 'O' shape.

The dragon stood up tall and striate, head up high, large wings fully extended out behind it's back, eyes that never wavered from mine. The Dragon then said in a powerful and pride filled voice in mine and my mother's head,

_"I am Kiara, The Celestial Dragon. And I will make you into a Dragon Slayer."_

* * *

**Hello again my Dragonlings!**

**I actually had this chapter typed up 3 times because I accidently deleted it twice and didn't save it. so this chapter is a little late. But anyways, I saw this picture of a dragon and so I thought that it'll make a good Kiara so I have the pic on my pinterest that I created especially for my stories I make so you can get a visual of what I described Kiara as. I also have what Alec (Lucy's dragon) looks like too.**

_**Pinterest name is The Reaping Dragon if you wanna see what Kiara and Alec looks like.**_

**I hope yall like the songs I gave you for this chapter. Also thanks for the words of encouragement guys, it means a lot that yall are looking forward to the rest of the story :)**

**Next chapter will be up sometime this week. See ya!**

** ~ The Reaping Dragon**


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Hour

**Here are your songs:****_My Body By Young The Giant, _****_Paradise By Coldplay, Come With Me Now By Kongos, Would It Matter By Skillet_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Blue Hour**_

_**2 Years Later**_

_**Lucy POV**_

I love Kiara. She's like a second mother to me. I love to train with her and learn cool new attacks with my magic. But I'll tell you what, her training was _brutal._ I train with her every single day and by that end of the day my muscles are swore. My every day routine goes like this: Run for 7 miles in the morning (each month another mile is added till 20 miles,) 70 pushups and sit ups (10 more added each week till 150,) practice hand-to-hand combat with mom, go over already learned magic and once I mastered a attack we move on with the next one, meditate (Kiara and mom would say it's good for my magic,) then run for another 5 miles.

It was tough, but we would have days off from training every once in a while. We would go camping in the woods that were over the cliff every month to learn survival skills. We also just have swimming days -even if the water is near freezing.

Kiara and mom had taught me how to use daggers, swords, and the bow and arrow that mom had brought to our training sessions. _"Everyone should know how to use the basic weapons. When I was younger I was taught how to use them, it teaches you control and makes you think more," _mom would say as we slashed at each other during sparring. I became ferly good and soon did better than mom. Mom had also gave me her keys and belt that held them saying she was retiring for some reason. She had given me Aquarius, Cancer, Lyra, and Crux. I Just got Horologium for my 9th birthday.

I had just started my morning routine with only less than half a mile to go. I often ran in a tank top and yoga shorts. The tank top was light pink with black strips running across it. My yoga shorts was black as well and I had on a pair of pink running shoes. My blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail that it was always in. I had my mother's light brown belt slung across my hips with the keys I had jingling to my steps.

I was happy today. Today I was going to learn the last of the dragon slayer magic: Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Zodiac Dragon. I couldn't wait! Finishing my run and I hurried to do my 150 push up and sit ups. I did my hand-to-hand combat training with Cancer, because my mom stopped saying she was getting to "old" for it anymore, and I was now doing my already learned magic.

A single tree stood out from the rest of the woods. It was enchanted to never die and stand against my attacks without any damage done to it. I circled the tree like it was a deer and I was the hungry wolf waiting to pounce. I rushed forward yelling out, "Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" My fist was engulfed in a bright golden light and I brought it down on the 50 foot tree making it shake violently but it still was undamaged. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" A large golden vortex went flying at the tree from my mouth. The tree shook violently again.

"Wing Slash of the Celestial Dragon!" "Claw of the Celestial Dragon!" "Golden Ray of the Celestial Dragon!" I continued to attack the tree but there was not even a scratch on it. My knuckles were slightly bleeding form the tree's rough bark, but I went to attack it again and again.

While beating the tree senseless, Kiara had gotten up from her sitting position from the edge of the meadow that was near her cave and called me over to her.

"_Two are you ready for the last lesson?"_ She questioned in my head.

Kiara always calls me Two because I'm the second Child Of The Great. Which means I'm/will be the second strongest out of the other Children. Though I don't know how many Children there are.

I walked over in the center of the field facing towards Kiara. "I'm pumped," I say. An arrogant smirk played on my face, my slitted eyes danced in eagerness for the new and final trick. Bending my knees and shifting my feet the way Kiara taught me how to, I balled up my hands and put them to my side; I was prepared in my fighting stance.

"_It's called Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Zodiac Dragon. To perform this you need to call upon one of the 12 Zodiacs, push your magic into the key and chant the said Zodiac and say Dragon Embodiment."_

"Then what happens?"

_"That's something you'll find out for yourself," _Kiara said devilishly or as evil as you can get from a voice in your head.

"Aye." I turned to the Immortal Tree taking out Cancer's key and felt its hum. A way to say that he was ready to go. I closed my eyes blocking out the cloudless sunny sky and the dragon in behind me. The birds and trees around me seemed to become silent. I pushed a large amount of magic from me into the key. "Secret Dragon Slaying Art: Zodiac Dragon..." I whispered to the key. I opened my brown slitted eyes to look at Cancer's Glowing key. Instead of glowing only a glittering gold, the gold was tainted in a violet-blue color. I looked forward -some of my yellow hair streaking across my face- as if seeing an enemy in front of me instead of the tree.

"_Cancer! Dragon Embodiment!" _I yelled out. A sound of door bells and a flash of violet-blue light blinded me for a second but then died down as quickly as it came. Where Cancer should have stood, a ten foot tall dragon appeared with a loud roar. I silently thanked that the closest house from us was ours, which was a good 45 min walk from here.

The Dragon A.K.A. Cancer was a dark purple with light brown armor plating and metal pieces to protect the dragon's underside. Large fat spikes were on his back and the base and tip of his tail. All though his back had no plating or metal, his tail seemed to be surrounded in its beautiful design. Four thick legs propped him up in the air and instead of wings he had two large meaty claws on his back. The claws were adorned in Cancer's purple scales, brown plating, and metal works. Cancer's head had big horns coming out of his head and cheeks. A single horn above his nose and lower jaw. Most of it was covered in the brown plating again but a gap of purple was seen near his pupiless neon blue eyes and his upper jaw. His mouth was the same neon blue as his eyes and his teeth was the same purple as his skin.

After Cancer's war cry, he looked back at me waiting for my command. "Cut down the Immortal Tree," I said. The magic power that came from Cancer was indescribable. Leaping into the air, the dragon cut down the tree with ease. He landed behind the tree with a big thump, dirt flying in the air. When dust settled down, I could see the Immortal Tree still standing with only a scratch on its lower body. I was disappointed that the tree didn't fall from Cancer's attack.

The tree started to creek, bring disbelief to my eyes. The Immortal Tree leaned to the right towards the cliff and the waterfall. It fell with a large snap and crash, thunking onto the ground.

_The Immortal Tree...Fell?! _

I jumped up in the air cheering. "Damn right that cursed tree fell down!" Cancer let another loud roar out and I roared with him like a dragon as he left to the spirit world to rest. I was drained of magic and super tired but my success gave me a burst of energy. I did a victory dance around the tree a couple of times and then danced around Kiara, who showed her fanged teeth at me in a smile.

"_Well done for your first try, Two. I have something special to show you after your meditation as a reward for completing your training." _The two horns above her gold head started to glow a white light. The Immortal tree started to lift back up in the air and float back in place, the wood mending back together as though it was never cut.

"_Remember, the stronger you become the stronger you magic becomes too. At some point you will be able to bring out more than one Zodiac for this move. But my praise comes with a warning, do too much and you will run dry of magic and this move is only used for emergencies. It is very powerful and will destroy anything around you. It was not bad of a destruction because you are still young and the tree was enchanted immortal. Take these words in mind when you use Zodiac Dragon next time, Child Of The Great."_

"Yes, Miss Dragon," I teased a bit. I wouldn't let her warning ruin my mood by I did take it under consideration for next time. I walked away from the Celestial Dragon, with my hands behind my head, towards her underground cave.

The cave was larger than Kiara with boulders of rocks pressed together up high and gradually went down as the cave went beneath the Earth. I walked to the side of the cave and began to scale it. At the top I had a flat rock razed in the air to do my meditations on. The rock had engravings that I had put there. "_Kiara, Layla Heartfilia, &amp; Lucy Heartfilia."_ Under the names was a small dragon flying in the wind, its wings gliding with ease. I sat down on top of the writing with a sigh. Closing my eyes and crisscrossing my legs, I shut out the afternoon day.

* * *

"_Lucy, come here," _the voice of Kiara said.

I opened my eyes to a setting sun that over looked the waterfall and 60 foot cliff. It was a natural wonder. Getting up I ran and jumped my way down from the top of the cave and strutted over to the said dragon.

"Yup," I said popping the p.

_"Clime on up"_ she flicked her gold tail at me. Using her spines that were along her tail I got up and sat down above her wings, my legs on either side of her long neck. Her scales were smooth and warm under my touch. I placed my hands on the lowest spine on her neck.

"What are we doing?" I questioned.

She looked back at me with a toothy smile and took off at a run for the cliff. I clung to her neck for dear life, afraid of what she was planning to do. When get were reaching the cliff she didn't stop, but ran faster. Her wing behind me perking up into position as the dragon leaped off of the cliff.

My eyes went wide, my mouth in an "O" shape. I was flying...We were flying. I looked behind me and saw Kiara's wings fully extended slicing through the air, the cliff far behind us, and her tail trailing after us. I looked down and past Kiara's legs to see the ground far below. We were up so high that it was difficult to pick out the trees with the ground.

The cold wind was whipping my hair around and caused it to come out of its pony tail. It kind of looked like Kiara's golden tail. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up, catching the smell of the soon to come rain with my heighten dragon senses. I took in big gulps of the fresh air and opened my eyes.

To my right I saw the coming rain clouds and to my right the setting sun. The sky was painted with orange, purple, red, and pink. I stared at the sky till the sun went down. I looked at Kiara to see her looking at me out of the corner of her eye. She bared her teeth at me and looked in front of her to focus on flying.

I turned my body around and lied down on my back, resting my head at the base of her neck, below her lower spine. I looked at the sky. New colors had painted it. Instead of the fiery colors when the sun was setting, it was now different shades of blue. Stars poked out like a hopeful beam.

"You know, Mom called this the 'Blue Hour.' I'd ask her 'Why blue?' And she'd say 'This is the time were sadness prevails... and because it's blue.' She would never tell me why this is the time sadness prevails. I never quite understood what she meant either. But whatever."

Kiara didn't respond, but kept flying. I looked to the side. I didn't notice we were getting closer to the ground and that we were approaching the manor. Kiara landed near the manor, but far enough to not be spotted by the groundskeeper.

"_Good night Two. See you in the morning." _Kiara said and flew off into the night towards her cave.

Sighing I walked across the yard to the back door of the manor. Once I opened it and stepped on in, the atmosphere felt... different. I couldn't pin point what it was, but it was anything but good. I began to run down the halls fallowing blindly to the strange feeling, forgetting to close the door. I skidded to a stop at a door. I felt more than nervousness. I felt fear at what was behind of this door.

The door of my parents' bedroom.

Walking up to the door, I hesitated at the door handle and pushed it open. Time seemed to be slower than usual. There on the bed of my mother and father's, laid a small women. Golden blankets wrapped her body, but her arms were out on top of the sheets. The woman was deathly pale to the point you can clearly see her veins. Her closed eyes had large shadows under them and her lips were the same color as her skin. Her hair a dull yellow. An IV bag that hung near her was attached to her arm.

My father held the lady's hand and stared at her with sad, painful eyes. A saddened smile forced upon his lips. His hair looked like her raked it with his fingers over and over. He looked like he was in hell. I looked back at the lady and walked over to the bed, the opposite of my father and sank to my knees.

_"Mom?" _I choked out. I couldn't believe my eyes. My _Mother,_ who I saw and seemed to be perfectly fine this morning before I left to Kiara, looked like a corpse. The only thing that told me she was still alive was her chest that moved with her breath and the faint heart beat that my sensitive ears had trouble hearing with.

"She's sick. With What, I don't know," My father said. "She's been sick for a while. I had had doctor after doctor -even a few mages- come here to find out what's wrong with her and in hopes for a cure... But nothing was known about this sickness. She didn't want you to know. I guess because at the end of each day, coming back from your play dates with Kiara, you had a shining smile on your face. She didn't want that smile to fall into the darkness" I remembered that mom had never told anyone who Kiara truly was. It was meant to be a secret between us. We just played it off that she was a little girl who I hung out with.

"But each day it got worse and worse. This morning, right after you left for Kiara's house, she collapsed and said to let you be. Your mother didn't want to worry you. But now... she is on her death bed..." He said. Then he left the room.

I let my bangs from my loose hair shadow over my eyes. I registered what he had said and now it all made sense. Why mom retired, why she gave me her keys, why she didn't practice with me, and why she didn't go to the cave anymore. The feeling that I felt by the backdoor came to my mind. I couldn't decide what was wrong then, but I did now. It was death.

A ruff quite voice spoke out against the silence. "Lucy?"

My head shot up. Mom was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. I gripped the hand that my father had let go of and said, "Mom?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you any of this," she said. "You're strong Lucy, but I need you to be stronger right now. Promise?"

I nodded "I promise...and Celestial Mages always keeps there promises." _I will not cry. I will keep my promise no matter what and not cry._

Mom laughed at that, but it was weak and ended with her coughing. Each coughs shaking her frail body. "Good. Here take this," she said, taking her hand away from mine to her neck. From under her shirt she pulled out a black key attached to a metal chain. The key was like my other celestial keys except that were others were decorated to their assigned Zodiac, this one had no decoration. The bow of the key just a simple back oval with a blank black pearl in the center. The shaft was a black cylinder and the bit was full, no carvings in it at all. I took the weird key from her shaky and stared at it.

"With this key you can make something or someone into a sprit. You will know what to do when the time comes to use it. But be careful, there are only 12 in existence and once the sprit is in that key, you can't choose another to occupy the key. It will take a lot to summon the spirit so only use them in emergencies. Ok?"

"Yes Mom," I said, still staring at the key.

"I love you, Lucy. Become the heroine I promised you to be..."

I looked up at my mom. Her eyes were closed and she had a faint smile on her lips. But I couldn't hear her faint heart beat anymore. It was silence.

"Mom," I said, panic filling my voice. "Mom? Mom!" I stood from my kneeling position and shook her shoulder. Mommy!" I yelled and hugged her; my hand still clutched the key that she gave me. _She's gone..._

From outside of the room, I steps running towards me. Father busted into the room and ran to the side of me.

"Layla? Layla!" Panic filled his voice too. He gripped my arm hard and through me away from mom. I landed on my butt, a few feet away from him. I stared at the figures wide-eyed for a few seconds and ran out of the room. My feet carried me back to the still opened back door and across the yard into the woods.

I ran and ran till a uprooted tree root on top of a hill tripped me and I went tumbling down to the bottom. I didn't get up from the grassy ground, just rolled onto my back and looked up. _I will not cry. I will be strong. _I chanted to myself. That's when I noticed the sky.

It was still different shades of blue. Stars shined more brightly then before though. It was as if the constellations were trying to comfort me. I took the black key and slipped it around my neck and under my tank top, while still looking at the sky.

"I guess I now understand what you mean mom," I whispered to myself. "It truly is the Blue Hour." Darkness creped on me and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Hi my Dragonlings,**

**This was a fun chapter to wright. I came up with the idea of Kiara calling Lucy Two from my little sister because I always call her Two, so I thought what the hell. I will post new chapters every Sunday if not sooner.**

**I have a picture of what Cancer, Kiara, and Alec looks like on my Pinterest if you are interested.**

_**Pinterest is The Reaping Dragon If you wanna see the dragons!**_

**Hoped yall enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**

**~ The Reaping Dragon**


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Of A Mother

**Hi my Dragonlings!**

**Here are your songs of this chapter**

_**Songs: In The End By Linkin Park, Hero By Skillet, My Immortal by Evanescence, Come A Little Closer By Cage The Elephant,**_

_**Chapter 3: Memory Of A Mother.**_

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds. Singing there lovely tunes. I opened my eyes tiredly and tried to blink the sunlight away. I sat up from my curled up ball position and stretched my arms skyward, extending my legs to their full length. I looked around and memories from last night came rushing at me.

Flying up high in the clouds, a beautiful sunset, a blue sky, a lady on her death bed, a promise, a black key, and the death of my mother. I had run out of the house and just ran till I tripped. Then darkness.

"Shit," I said. I stood up and dusted myself off. I noticed I had a bunch of cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs, but I just ignored them. I began to walk up the hill to the manor, but a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

I turned around knowing where that voice had come from. I turned to see Kiara studying me with a look of sadness and worry in her grass green eyes. Her golden striped green scales glistened in the sunlight. Her wings were folded against her body so she can move more freely in the dense foliage of the woods.

I sighed and looked up in her eyes. "Do you know? About...Mom?"

_"I flew near the manor, wondering why you weren't at the cave and I couldn't sense her magic. Only the residue of it. I knew she was sick with and unknown disease. I went looking for you when I put two and two together, afraid on how you were handling this."_

I chuckled darkly at her words. "I'm as good as I'm gunna get. Let's go." I went over to Kiara and ran up her tail onto her back and sat down above her wings. She took off in the air and flew towards her cave.

When we landed, I jumped off and walked up to the side of the cave to pick out a good rectangular shaped rock. I picked it up and walked under the shade of the immortal tree. The rock was about the size of my arm. I put it in my lap and started to chip away at in using my camo army pocket knife and magic.

I sat there perfecting the rock till the sun started to set. I walked over near the cliff and dug a little trench, big enough for the stone to fit into. I placed the rock in there and cleaned up the area to make it look pretty.

"Now you can always see the beautiful sunsets and stars whenever you want to," I said to the grave. I placed a big sunflower at the foot of the stone. The Stone was carefully carved and the letters were in a beautiful cursive writing. The stone said:

_Layla Heartfilia _

_April 10th X746 - July 7th X775_

_Loving Mother and Mage_

Under the title a key was edged into the stone, a dragon was curled around the key. I hoped mom would like it.

I turned from the grave and waved Kiara goodbye as I began to walk to the manor. I let my thoughts carry me away and I unconsciously took out the black key around my neck._ I'll stay strong, mom. I promise._ I turned my attention to the black key in my hand. I wondered what she meant when she said I'll know what to do when the time comes for me to use and the animals/people I could put in here. But when I thought of that I quickly shut it out because the thought of trapping a friend in there sounded mean.

A skinny tall brunette maid called my name out and I realized that I got here quicker than I expected. "Yes?" I questioned.

"Your Father requested your presence in his office. Shall I prepare a dress for you, Madam Heartfilia?"

"Paige, please call me Lucy. I don't care for formalities. And..." Paige was a older maid that I was good friends with. She had brown hair and warm brown eyes. I looked from Paige to my clothes. My black and pink tank top and black yoga shorts had dirt and mud all over it, a few tears here and there. My shoes were caked in mud. "Naw, I'll just were my pajamas. But can you run a quick bath for me?" I felt like as dirty as my clothes and thought father would detest seeing me like this.

The Brunette and I ran on inside of the house, into my room. I picked out my usual pajamas: a gray pair of fluffy pants and a pink sports bra; while Paige made the bath. I dismissed Paige with a kind smile and a thank you and went into the bathroom.

I came out, clad in my pj's, and through my hair into a messy wet bun. I slipped on my light pink bath robe and matching slippers and walked to father's office. I knocked on the door for entrance when I smelt something bitter in the air. I walked in and it smelt like alcohol.

Father sat at a couch on the side of the large office, multiple beer bottles covered the coffee table and one rested in his hand. Father had his black dress pants and blue dress shirt on, a dark blue striped tie hung loose from his neck. His blond hair mused and casted a shadow across his eyes. He was sitting forward, elbows on his knees; hands clutching the bottle between his long legs. His shoulders slumped over in exhaustion, his head dangling.

I quietly approached him. "Father? You asked to see me?" I questioned kindly.

"Lucy..." Father said like he was tasting my name.

"Y-yes?"

"The funeral will be tomorrow. That is all."

He sounded depressed. I went up to him and hugged him, trying to show him comfort. He went all rigid and said, "get off of me." Next thing I knew I was on the ground on my butt. I looked up and saw father standing above me. A dark glaze filmed his eyes. "You look too much like her. We'll have to change that." A wicked drunken smile stretched across his face.

I just sat there shocked on what just happened. Fear filled up my chest and eyes. I tried to get up to my feet to run away from him to no avail; he kicked me hard in the rips. I fell back to my butt, he reared his foot back and before he could land another kick, I swept his legs out from under him with a swipe from my leg. He went crashing into the wooden coffee table that was littered with bottles, and broke it in half.

I jumped up to my feet with the opportunity and walked over to the table to see if he was ok. He was still and blood leaked down his face from his head. He grabbed the neck of a broken bottle suddenly and slashed the side of my left ankle and calf. I screamed in pain and he shoved me to the floor on my back. He straddled my body and pinned me there, my arms wedged between his legs, and waved the jagged bottle around my face like a flag, a crazed smile formed upon his face once again. The blood from the wound on his head started to drip and landed upon my cheek.

"Let's fix you up a bit, shall we?" He lifted up my robe up to expose my bare stomach and slashed at me again. I turned my body away from the bottle and it sliced my hip. Blood came pooling out from the deep gash. If that had hit my stomach, it would have ended a lot worse.

"Tsch." Father said in annoyance. "Come on Layla. Don't struggle. You'll just make it worse!" He broke out into laughter and I took the opportunity to head butt him in the nose. I heard and felt a sickening crack and heard him yell. I squirmed out from under him onto me feet once again. He was on his knees holding his broken nose with a death glare at me. "You little bi-"

I kicked him on the side of his head hard and he went sprawling to the floor. "I'm Lucy," I said to his unconscious body. I walked out of his office and headed to my room. I walked at a slow pace and my eyes were fixed to the marble tile of the floor.

My ankle and hip were bleeding pretty badly to the point that it'll definitely leave a scar. My calf wasn't too bad though, only a graze because of the angle he attacked from. My slippers were left in the office forgotten and no way in hell was I going back there to get them. My robe was opened exposing my stomach and the gash on my hip. Blood was on the rim of my gray pants and blood covered bottom the left pant leg from my cuts. But I didn't care.

How could he? How could he do this to his 9 year old daughter? Hatred filled me. I hated him. But hatred was not the only emotion that seeped into my heart. Betrayal. Anger. Disbelief. Confusion. Sorrow. These emotions were raging in my heart. I would have used my magic but I knew I would make it worse if I did. If he'd remember he'd start asking question. And questions are bad.

I heard a gasp in front of me. I stopped walking and looked up. Paige was a few feet away from me in the middle of the corridor. Shock and horror masked her face as she looked at my bloodied body. I let out a loud tired sigh.

"I'm ok Paige. Can you go to my father's office and patch him up?" I asked with a small forced smile.

"But Miss Lucy, the wound on your hip is bleeding heavily and blood is pooling at your foot!"

The fake smile I had was gone. I looked down at my ankle. On the inside of my left ankle a long gash oozed out blood. The gash started from the front of my ankle to the back. I looked back at Paige and asked her to take care of my cuts and have another maid take care of my father. Paige led me down to my room and she ushered me in to my bathroom.

My bathroom is fairly large. The room was painted a baby pink with hot pink horizontal stripes. my sink and vanity table stood on the wall to the left of the door, a large shower with glass walls was across the vanity and next to the shower was a big tub. Adjacent to the tub was a toilet. Speakers for music were all in the ceiling and the dock that had my lacrima IPod was on the cleaned vanity.

I pulled out the chair from my vanity table and sat down on it with a hiss. Paige had left to get some medical supplies and I looked loser to my hip and ankle. Where my ankle didn't look to need stiches, my hip did.

Paige had come back, armed with bandages, scissors, needles and thread, towels, and other items. She began to work on my ankle. She didn't stich it, but instead she cleaned it and wrapped it in bandages. For my calf she simply laid a large Band-Aid on it since it was just a graze. She took a small Band-Aid and put it on my chin were a cut was that I had not notice. Then came my hip._ Yay..._

Paige had laid out a towel down on the marble flooring and told me to lay down on it. Doing what she said, she came over to my right side and gave me some medicine to make me not feel the needle that was piercing my skin as much. The Brunette began to sew my wound up and then she wrapped my sides with the bandages.

"Thanks," I said. I sat up and went to get a wash cloth to clean the rest of the blood off my body.

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Remember to take it easy for a few days and to keep it clean. I'm going to get you a fresh set of clothes. I'll be right back." I nodded my head and she left to my room in search for new pajamas.

I took off the Band-Aid on my calf and looked at the cut. It was almost completely healed thanks to my Dragon Slaying magic, which allowed me to heal faster than a normal human. In two days or so my hip should be fine. My healing ability doesn't heal scars though, which I don't mind because scars are like a story on your body.

Paige reentered my bathroom and dropped off a black tee-shirt that had my favorite band on it, System Of The Down, and some purple shorts.

"Do you need help putting them on Miss Lucy?"

"No thanks, I got it," I said. Paige left and I got changed. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom.

My bedroom was painted like a sunrise and a sunset. One wall had the sun going down with all the beautiful colors and the opposite showed the sun rising. The other two walls of my room were the transitioning blues of the sky. My ceiling showed the night stars and conciliations. The 12 Zodiacs stood out from the rest and the moon sat in the middle of the ceiling. My bed was in the back corner near my large window and my dresser was near the bathroom door. I had a corner of my room dedicated to all of my books and had bean bags over there with a small coffee table.

Along the walls that didn't have the suns on it, I had multiple weapons hanging from them. Swords and daggers covered the walls. They were all historic, from great kings to legends, from heroes to famous assassins. You could say I had a slight obsession with anything sharp.

I turn off the lights in my room from a nearby switch and put on Beethoven's Fur Elise (the speakers were also in my room.) I walked over and jumped on my queen sized pink and orange bed. I crawled to my window and opened it, letting the warm summer air in. It was dark and you could clearly see the stars and bright moon.

I started thinking about the funeral that was going on tomorrow. I hated funerals. I thought about my mom and her smiles and voice and her warm hugs. I missed her. I took out the key that was under my pillow. I had stuffed it there before I left to father's office. Thank god I did. I rubbed my thumb in circles on the bow and pearl of the key.

_"You're strong Lucy, but I need you to be stronger right now. Promise?"_

_"I promise...and Celestial Mages always keeps there promises."_

Tiredness was slowly taking its toll on my body. I tried to stay awake a bit longer but I fell asleep to the stars and the piano music. The piece that was playing was one that mom had wrote and played. The key still clutched in my hand.

* * *

I woke up to chattering outside of my opened window. I opened my eyes and stared at my starry ceiling. _Funeral Day... shit..._ I groaned and rolled over on my back and buried my face in my orange pillow. A sudden knock rapped on my bedroom door.

"Miss Lucy?" It sounded like Paige. "Your father wants you to get ready. Do you want me help you get done?"

"No thanks, Paige. I got it."

"Ok. Make sure you clean your wounds before you come out. We don't need them infected," Paige said playfully.

"Got it."

Sighing I got up and closed my open window. I got up and walked to my bathroom for a nice hot shower. I turned on the water then I stripped and took off the bandaging around my sides, looking at the wound on my hip. The threading was gone, it being one of the dissolvable stiches or whatever, and all there was, was an angry red mark.

I went to my lacrima IPod and scrolled down my play list and tapping the one titled 'Flee.' I chose a song at random not even bothering to look at it and hopped in the hot water of my shower. One of my favorite songs started to play, Come a Little Closer by Cage the Elephant. I sang along to the booming music and scrubbed away the sleep.

**Time shakes, found you at the water**  
** At first you were my father, now I love you like a brother**  
** Earthquakes shake the dust behind you**  
** This world at times will blind you**  
** Still I know I'll see you there**

**Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Things aren't always what they seem to be**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Do you understand the things that you would see here**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**

** Heartbreaks, the heavy world's upon your shoulders**  
** Will we burn or we just smolder**  
** Somehow I know I'll find you there**  
** Oooh, I wanna see if you can change it, change it**  
** Still I know I'll see you there**

** Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Things aren't always what they seem to be**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Do you understand the things that you would see here**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**

** Ten thousand people stand alone now**  
** And in the evening the sun sets**  
** Tomorrow it will rise**  
** Time flies by, they all sang along**  
** Time flies by, they all sang along**  
** Time flies by, they all sang along**  
** Time flies - bye, bye**

** Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come on, come on, come on**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**  
** Come a little closer, then you'll see**

As the Lacrima went to a different song I got out and wrapped a towel around my body, another held my damp hair. Walking out of my bathroom I went to my dresser. I picked out a black tank top and loose black short. I put on my black and silver running shoes and put my hair into a high pony tail. My belt with my keys was strapped around my waist and I had my black key tucked in my shirt. I flung a pink draw string pack on my back that had my lacrima IPod, earphones, a book and my trusty camo army pocket knife.

I ran down to the kitchen and ate some toast that was set out for the guess that was beginning to arrive. I put a canteen filled with water and a couple granola bars in my pack. I sneaked to the backdoor of the manor without anyone seeing me and went out. I made a brake for the woods but someone blocked my path when I was about to enter.

A old tall woman stood in front of me. She was a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes and a beauty mark below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sported a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like scales.

"Where are you going Child?" The woman asked, her red eyes boarding into me.

"For a walk. I dislike funerals."

"And why is this?"

I looked into her eyes and then looked to the sky, putting my hands behind my head. "Funerals are a stupid. It's meant to be for the dead, but it's really not. It's for the living. It's meant for the living so they can put their minds at ease and forget about the person who died. And plus the person is dead, they're not gunna come back and thank everyone who came to say goodbye." I looked back into the red eyes of the lady. She had a look of surprise and respect.

"Is that why you are running off? So you won't have to say goodbye to your mother?"

I looked at the lady with a blank face, avoiding the questions. Bringing my hands down I reached one out to the lady. She took my hand and shook it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I said.

"Porlyusica," She said.

"Are you here for the funeral?"

"No. I'm here for you."

I looked at her with wary eyes.

"I'm here for you, Child Of The Great. If you need anything, go here. The top one is where I live if you need me."

I stared at her with wide eyes. _How the Hell does she know I'm a Child Of The Great? _I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. In neat script handwriting there were two addresses and a name. "How do you know I'm a Child Of The Great?" I asked Porlyusica.

She chuckled. "Your slitted eyes, Child." She began to walk away from me to the woods.

"What is this other address and the name?" I asked to the pink haired lady.

She didn't stop walking but said, "A friend. It's a safe house if you ever need one. When you get there ask for that name, you can trust him." She disappeared in the woods and out of my sight.

I liked her, this Porlyusica. I put the paper into my bag and headed into the woods, going in a different direction than Porlyusica. Towards Kiara and away from the damned funeral.

* * *

**Hay there my Dragonlings!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of my self in this chapter. most of it is what I would do in that situation. Like Lucy's thoughts on scars and funerals and being strong, all how I feel about it. I could relate a lot with this chapter. But what do you think about Porlyusica getting thrown into this? Lucy's Father being a drunk and abusive? And who do you think was the name on the paper?**

**And for all of those people wondering were the fuck Natsu is, don't worry he'll be here in the next chapter or two. Until then, I'll see you my little dragons later!**

**~ The Reaping Dragon.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Missing

**Hay there my magnificent Dragonlings! **

**Here are your songs:**

_**Bangarang By Skrillex, Circus Monster By Megurine Luka, Lost Cause By Imagine Dragons,**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Missing**_

_**2 Years Later**_

_**Lucy Pov**_

"286... 287... 289... 290..."

I breathed heavily. One arm extended to the floor, sweat dripping down my face onto the training room floor. I was doing my daily one handed pushups, each arm doing 150.

"291... 292... 293... 294... 295..."

It's around six in the morning. I had woken up early as I do often, the usual nightmares always haunting me to the point of sleeplessness. And like always when I can't sleep, I go to my training room.

When mom died, I took over a large guess room and turned it into gym/training room. When I did not have enough room for my equipment, I emptied out the two rooms next and connected it to this one to make a larger room for me. Father never questioned what I did, or anything I ever did at all. Now I came here whenever I wasn't training with Kiara, pushing myself until I pass out from exhaustion, then only to be found by my favorite maid, Paige.

"296... 297... 298... 299... 300..."

I collapsed and rolled onto my back, staring at the blue ceiling. The training room was really big. Painted neon blue and black, with dark gray rubber mats as flooring. The first part of the room had many different kinds of exercise equipment like weights, a bench press, treadmills, dumbbells, ellipticals, leg presses, pull-up bar, punching bags, and more. The second part of the large room was empty, meant for sword training or hand to hand combat. Connected to this part of the room was a closet that held all of my weapons like swords, daggers, whips, bows and arrows, etc. The Third part of the room was filled with targets, they were along the ceiling, walls, and some swung down when you hit a button on a remote.

I got up from the floor and headed towards a table that was in the workout room. The table held a towel, a strawberry smoothie, a dock, and my Lacrima IPod. Taking the towel in one hand I wiped my face from sweat and took a drink from my smoothie. My clothes were sticky from the sweat. I was wearing a green sports bra and gray sweatpants, my black key shoved between my boobs.

Dropping the towel and drink, I took up my IPod and scrolled though my workout playlist. I picked a song and went to the closet. I strapped on a belt that held sheaths and I shoved several throwing knives in them. Picking a black quiver up with pink arrows I strapped it to my back and slung a gold bow on my back as well.

I walked to the target room and stood in the center of it. Taking out a remote from my pocket, I clicked the button and I put it back into the pocket. The music was picking up and I got into my battle stance. The music suddenly dropped and then jumped back. I threw a knife at the farthest target from me. I turned to my left and threw three knives into targets in waiting. I spun around and did a role forward. I stopped and crouched down to throw to more knives at the two targets. I jumped up and ran for the wall. Running up the wall I yanked out one of the knives I threw at the target and flipped off of it. I landed on my feet, facing the wall. I heard something unlock from behind me and felt the wind of something swinging. Taking another knife from my belt in each hand I chucked them behind me. _Thunk! _I did a backflip and ended back in the center of the room. I crouched down and spun with my leg gliding against the floor, as if sweeping someone legs out from under them. As I was spinning I let two other knives fly.

The music dropped down some. Reaching over my shoulder, I took my bow off of my back. With my other hand I reached back again and took a pink arrow from my quiver. Notching the arrow on the string, I drew it back. The music picked up and I let the arrow fly into a target near me. I strung arrow after arrow, each hitting a new target with a satisfying sound.

The music dropped to a slow and steady beat and I only had one arrow left in my quiver. I drew it out and took my time notching it. I looked around the room, looking for an empty target, but all had a arrow or a knife. I decided to take on a target that had an arrow in it. Bringing the bow up, I drew the string back, feeling the string lightly graze my cheek and the corner of my lips. I brought a breath of air in and held it, aiming at my prey. The music began to pick up once again rather quickly. I released the arrow. Watching it soar through the air, the arrow neared the original arrow. The tip split through the notch and spit through the shaft straight down the middle and sank into the center of the target. It was almost like a Robin Hood moment.

A toothy grin streaked across my face as the music started to pick up. The base jumped back to life and I jumped up and down, fist pumping the air, my bow hung loosely in my hand.

The song ended and I walked back into the training room towards the table. I grabbed the towel and draped it around my neck, taking out my IPod and tucking it in the waistband of my pants. Taking my strawberry smoothie, I walked towards the call box and I asked one of my butlers to clean up the training room. I shifted my attention back to the target room and went to the arrow pierced arrow and carefully took it out of the target, making sure to keep the arrows conjoined. The butler arrived with a clear long skinny box in hand. Opening it, I rested the pink arrows on the holders in the clear box and closed the lid.

"Put these with the others on the trophy wall in the weapons closet. When you are done can you clean up the target room, polish the knives, and put all the stuff back into the closet too, please?"

"Right away, Madam Heartfilia." The butler said.

"Call me Lucy." I smiled up at the older man.

"Miss Lucy," He said with an amused tone.

Smoothie in hand, I walked back to my room. Taking a quick hot shower and dressing into a forest green tank top and camouflage capris, my key tucked in my shirt. I put my damp hair in a side pony tail and tugged on my light brown combat boots on, with my black and gold pocket knife secured on the inside of my right boot. I put on my mother's belt and hooked my celestial keys on it.

I walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. Before I even entered, I smelled the wonderful aroma of pancakes and bacon. Striding in there I greeted the cooks with a morning and a bright smile.

"Ah! Miss Lucy! You look as beautiful as ever! Come and have breakfast, I made your favorite," one of the older male cooks said. This was Robert, my favorite chef.

Robert was Italian, so he had the Italian accent and the classic Italian look. Robert was a older man, he had smile wrinkles and gray swept backed hair. He was a wonderful cook and always told me to eat a cannoli because I was a twig.

Handing me a plate and silverware, I sat on a stool near him and ate my chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. He poured me some pink lemonade for me too. When I finished my food, I asked him, "Where is Paige?"

Paige was his wife and I hadn't seen her all day. She usually was with me when I would train, but she wasn't there this morning.

"Paige? Oh, your father asked her to send in some documents this morning. She will be back later this afternoon."

I hummed an 'ok' and turned to leave. "Imma leavin' for Kiara's. Bye!" I called to him.

"It will storm later on today, so stay indoors."

"Got it!"

Walking out of the kitchen, I went to the back door of the large manor and stepped out, closing the door behind me. I looked up to the sky and saw dark thunder clouds over head and coming in fast. I began my walk to Kiara's cave as light rain came down.

* * *

Thunder was roaring close by and the flashes of light were near. I was walking faster to Kiara as the rain intensified, messing up my dragon like senses. _Better hurry otherwise Kiara will be mad that I'm out in the rain._ The cold rain came down in a down pour, drenching my clothes and hair and plastering them to my skin.

I finally saw the meadow through the break in trees. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling in my stomach. My instincts told me to hurry and fast. I broke out into a run for the cave, the feeling in my gut getting heavier. I reached the large underground cave of Kiara's. I ran down the large down-sloping corridor. I lifted my hand and made a glowing star-like ball of light to light up the corridor.

Reaching the end of the hall way, a large roomed opened up. Rock was chipped away to form a dome shaped room. While the walls were rough and jagged the floor was smoothed down and littered with dry grass, making a make-shift nest. An object was in the middle of the nest but I didn't notice it, for tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"KIARA!" I screamed.

I ran out of the room and corridor, back out in the rain to the center of the meadow. I looked to the sky with failing hopping to see the winged beast soaring up there. "Kiara!" She wasn't there either. I fell to my hands and knees, sobs racking my body as the thick cold rain drenched me once again.

"Kiara..." Hurt and sorrow started to bubble up inside me. I felt a burning sensation on my chest. I reached in my shirt and pulled off mom's black key, the key burning and humming in my hand.

Getting up on my feet, I gripped the blank back key firmly in my hand. The rain poured off my body and mixed in with my tears. Thunder crackled overhead and light struck the sky angrily. I shoved my left arm out to my side with the key in hand. Golden light swelled around me and the magic pressure around me increased heavily. I began to chant sacred words that weren't my own, as if someone else spoke them.

**_"Oh thy King,_**

**_Lord of thy spirit,_**

**_Grant thy wish._**

**_A wish to create thee a new solider,_**

**_A solider to thwart evil,_**

**_Bringer of a new legend among ye stars._**

**_Allow thee to create a consolation in thy name._**

**_If thou is worthy enough,_**

**_Bring thee._**

**_Dragon Spirit, _**

**_Kiara, Queen of the Celestial Dragons!"_**

The light around me was almost blinding and the same blinding light was in a large circle in front of me. A large shape started to form in the circle in the light. First wings were formed then the body, legs, tail, and neck. The last part to be formed was the head. Large glowing slitted green eyes were formed. The figure was Kiara.

Kiara's body was exactly the same and her colors were exact, but she was translucent. The only thing that wasn't translucent was her fearsome slitted eyes, which glowed.

_"Second Child Of The Great, I am the spirit of Kiara, The Queen of the Celestial Dragons. I am not the true form of Kiara but I do hold her memories. I shall answer a few of your question but not many, for you are low on magic from creating me and opening my gate."_ The voice of Kiara spoke in my head

I stared up in awe at the dragon. Did I just create a new spirit? And not any new spirit, but the spirit of Kiara? A new question popped up in my head and I had to ask...

"Where is the real Kiara and why did she leave me?"

"_Those answers that you seek are not of my knowledge. But... what I can inform you of is that she is not gone. She resides with in you and your memories. _Neither she nor I would ever leave you_," _the spirit said lovingly.

I subconsciously place the key in my hand near my heart, felling comfort and sadness in the Dragon Spirit's words.

_"My time in this world grows short. I have something for you in my cave. They will take care of you in my stead and protect you with their life. Call upon me whenever you are in need, but until then my child, remember that I and Kiara will always love you. Good bye for now... Two..."_

With that Kiara disappeared.

I looked up to the sky to find the sun shining down on the wet grass of the meadow. Looking back down at the key in my hand, I notice that it had changed shape. The once oval bow and cylinder shaft of the key was now in a form of a black Chinese Dragon with two slender wings to match. The dragon had horns adored all around its head; scales where edged on its back, while the underside was smooth. The blank black pearl was held in the dragons open toothy mouth and its tail ended with the bit attached to the side, a shooting star cut into it.

I clutched the key in my hand as I knew I was slipping out of consciousness from being drained of magic. I fell onto the floor of the meadow in a big exhausted pile of heap. Darkness took me under.

* * *

"Lucy."

"Miss Lucy, you got to wake up." I heard someone's voice, bringing me back to the land of the living.

"Miss Lucy, wake up!" The person shook my shoulder.

Slowly I peeled open my eye only to be greeted by the son. I groaned and sat up, looking at the person who woke me. It was Page. Her brown hair hung loose around her shoulders and she had a look of worry upon her face. She had on a dark cloak that hid her body, only her shoes and face to be seen.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I slipped the key in my hand back to its rightful place on my neck.

"Why in the world are you out here sweetheart? And does it look like you've been crying?"

Not feeling up to talk about what happened, I told her I would tell her later. We got up to our feet and she was trying to usher me back to the manor to get cleaned up. When we got to start of the trees, I remembered something. "Wait here, I'll be right back. I jogged up to Kiara's cave and entered, traveling down till I reached the large room.

In the center of the domed room was a large make-shift nest. The nest was mostly composed of dried grass, branches and leaves. It was like a birds nest, but larger. In the center of the nest laid a large black rock with red swirls painted on it. It was practically the size of my 11 year old body.

I walked up to it and rested a hand on top of the egg. It was warm and smooth to the touch. What was weird though was that I could feel the heartbeat of the creature inside of the egg and I could _feel_ the emotions of the creature seeping through the hard egg shell. I scrunched up my brows in wonderment. The feeling of the egg was joy.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I bent down to wrap the egg in my arm and picked it up. It had weight to it, but nothing I can't handle. My fingertips could just barely touch each other with the egg squashed against my chest. Peering over the egg, I began my trek back to the surface to Paige. I found her at the entrance waiting for me patiently. When I reached her, she looked at the egg then to me. "What ya got their Miss Lucy?"

"An egg, I'm going to care for it and hatch it," I said with a big grin.

Paige didn't question it any further and accepted the egg. We journeyed back to the manor together. Just me, Paige, and the egg. Little did I know the creature inside the egg was going to be my family.

* * *

**Hay Dragonlings,**

**So sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been super busy with concerts, sickness, fairs, school projects, and more. But today is my birthday! 17 bitches!**

**But any way back to the story. I was going to make two events happen in this chapter but thought it would be over crowded, so I'm splitting it up into two different smaller chapters to hurry and go onto Fairy Tail. Also instead of updating on Sundays, I will be updating on Mondays instead because I plan and write a bit of the new chapters on Mondays and ****Wednesday, then finish and edit the chapter on Sunday. So now I will spend all day writing up my chapters on Sunday and then edit and post them on Mondays.**

**I would like to thank yall's encouragement and love for my story. Please tell me if im doing thing ok and don't hold back the cirtisim :)**

**I would especially like to thank _Circus Monster 2002_ for suggesting the Circus Monster song. Thanks a bunch! If you wanna request a song please do so I love to hear it (no rap please though)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~The Reaping Dragon**


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving A Life Behind

**Hello there my Dragonlings!**

**Enjoy this chapter's songs: **

_**Numb By Linkin Park and Open Wounds By Skillet.**_

**See yall at the bottom.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Leaving A Life Behind._**

**_2 years later_**

**_Lucy Pov:_**

I woke up with a weight on my chest. Peeling them open, I saw my best friend snuggled up on my stomach. Curled up in a tight ball, he was fast asleep. I got up and lifted the small creature off of me, careful as to not wake him up, and laid him down on the sleeping bag I was on.

I was in Kiara's old cave that I now lived in. I had "moved" out of the manor about six months ago and when I say "moved," I mean I live in here whenever I can. On the weekdays I lived in the manor, but every weekend I'd came out here to get away from the homeschooling and my father. Over the years since Kiara's disappearance, our relationship has gotten worse between me and him.

Usually when I go camping, I come home to find him flat out drunk. And you might be asking yourself "what a coincidence that he drinks when I'm gone!" But the truth was he was always dinks on weekends after mom had died, and only weekends because his work kept his mind busy on weekdays. I rarely ever see him too, the only time is when he does his grade check on my schooling and when he has something he wants me to do.

But anyway this was my true home. Where I could be the warrior that I am and not the heiress of the Heartfilia fortune.

I sighed, I'll be better off not thinking about it. I walked over to my duffle bag and took out some granola bars and nibbled on them, taking my time as I watched my partner's breathing. His name is Alexander, Alec for short, meaning "defender of the people" and he is my dragon.

Alec was a year and a half old. He was a baby, but he didn't act or looked like one. Alec is like a child at 10. Smart, playful, caring, and sometimes sarcastic. His dragon traits were there too though, He is very protective at times and rebellious. Over all he was a good dragonling.

On the description side, he's about the size of a large dog. Alec was black and dark red and his underside was a light gray. His body is thick and two wings were folded against his sides. His wings had long finger-like qualities that were black and the membrane between the "fingers" was the same light gray as his underside. Four strong red and black legs were curled beneath him with razor sharp claws. Multiple little spikes started from his head to long neck to his tail. His tail was also black and red with lager spikes at the end of it.

Alec's sleeping head was laid flat on the sleeping bag. His head was almost shaped like a snake's. The top of his head was black and red and his lower jaw was light gray. He had spikes on the top of his head and some on his cheeks with two large black horns sticking out on the top of his head and curled upwards slightly. Sharp white teeth could be seen outside of his mouth and his beautiful charcoaled eyes were closed in deep slumber.

Looking away from the sleeping dragonling, I brought my gaze upon my open right palm. Near my thumb was a black tattoo of an "S." The tattoo was shaped like a dragon with an arrow shaped head and long lines sprouting everywhere on its body. It was given to me by Alec when he was born.

_~Flashback~_

_It was on a long day and twilight had fallen down on the earth. I was in my room, on my bed sitting with my legs crossed and a large black and red egg on my lap. I was reading my copy of Alexander the Great by Phillip Freeman when I felt the egg tremble a bit. _

_I looked down from the book to see a small crack had appeared on the top of the egg. I quickly set my book down and picked up the egg carefully and set it down on one of my bean bags and waited. The egg shook again and a larger crack replaced the small one. Another large crack appeared on the side of the egg. _

_I sat there in awe and excitement at the hatching egg. Then the top exploded off and the egg tipped to the side. A small black head poked out of the shell. The animal lifted up his face as if to smell the air and then turned its head towards me a stared with large ebony slitted eyes. _

_The creature made a little whine sound and slowly walked out of the egg, low to the bean bag, to me. The creature was a baby dragon. It looked at me with curiosity, trying to figure out what I was. Its eyes lingered on my own slitted brown ones._

_I reached out my right hand to the dragon. The dragonling seemed to hesitate but then put its head on my palm. A sudden searing flash of pain came from my hand. I jumped up quickly and backed up from the dragon till I reached my bed. Then I lost consciousness._

_The next morning I woke up to my hand burning a bit. I opened my eyes and lifted my hand to my face. I was surprise what I saw. I was a tattoo of an "S" shaped dragon with lines coming out all over its body. Then I remembered..._

_The Dragon._

_I lifted my head from my bed to see where the little creature went only to find him curled up on my side sleeping. Sighing, I sat up and looked at the dragonling. The Dragon felt my stare and met my gaze. I patted his head and I swore I saw him smile. Lifting my and from his head, I looked at the "S" and back to him._

_"Did you do this?" I asked him, but more to myself._

"Yup!"_ Said a kid's voice in my head._

_I looked over to the dragon that was now awake and staring at me happily. "So you can talk? Just like Kiara," I stated._

"Yah. I'm Queen Kiara's son," _he said with a smile._ "And I can talk to any one whether Dragon Slayer or not. With my symbol on your palm you can talk to me in your mine and also draw power from within me!"

_"Cool," I said looking at the tattoo. "What's your name?"_

"I-I don't have one." _He looked sad at this so I tried to think up a name. I then remembered my book from last night._

_"How about Alec? After Alexander the Great? He was the Macedonian King and one of history's brilliant military leaders and most powerful rulers._

"Really? I like it! Hi, I'm Alec and I'm your dragon!" _He said with a toothy smile and handed me his tail to shake._

_"Lucy Heartfilia, Second Child Of The Great, the Celestial Dragon Slayer." I shook his tail and that was the start of our friendship._

_~End of Flashback~_

I sighed at the nice memory and Alec woke up. He lifted his head groggily with his eyes halfway opened. He looked around and his sleepy eyes rested on me. Alec got up and walked up to me.

"Ready to go back to the Manor Bud?" I asked him. I began to roll up the sleeping bag to put it away into my duffle bag with all of my other things.

_" Awh! Do we have to?" _His head was hanging low and he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yah. I have to go back to school, Alec. And don't you want Robert to cook you up some chicken?"

Alec's head shot up as he heard his favorite food. I laughed and started to walk out of the cave with everything packed and Alec walking by my side.

The walk didn't take long. I had an earbud in one of my ears listening to my music, watching Alec chase after the birds in the sky. When we reached the edge of the woods Alec came down from the sky and landed lightly beside me. I looked at him and he used his size magic to shrink down to about the size of a small lizard.

No one knew about Alec except me, my maid Paige, and her husband Robert. I had decided to tell them about Kiara and about Alec because I was really close to them and I needed help taking care of Alec. The couple loved Alec the second they saw him and treat him like their son.

Once Alec climbed up on my shoulder, I began walking towards the backdoor of the manor. As soon as I walked inside Paige came running up to me. Her hair was winded and her usually warm brown eyes held worry in them.

"Miss. Lucy, Your father is calling for you in his study."

"Father? But grade checks aren't till a week from now. What the hell could he want?" This was highly uncommon for father to call me when it wasn't for grades, so this could only bad. _I swear if it's another freaken ball I'm gunna hang myself._ I sighed. "Very well. Can you take Alec and give him chicken? I don't need father finding out about him and plus he hadn't had anything to eat this morning yet."

"Sure thing. Robert had been meaning to try a new recipe for him. Come on Alec. Let's get some food into you."

_"Food!" Alec _said. Alec flew off of me and landed on top of Paige's Brown hair. "_On ward! The food is a callin'!"_

"Oh! And Paige? Can you send someone to help me in a dress in five?" I asked her before she left.

"Yup! Good luck, Luc." And with that she left, leaving me alone in the hall way.

For the umpteenth time today I sighed and I made my way to my room. A maid was there waiting with a poofy pink Victorian dress. I took a shower and let the maid dress me in my gown. She put up my hair in a bun thing with curls and bangs falling down. She brought over some matching high heels but I turned them down and put on my light brown combat boots with my black and gold pocket knife clipped onto it and my mother's belt with my keys hooked on.

Done with the princess get-up, I thanked the maid and left my room heading for father's study. I rapped on the door and herd my father's booming voice telling me to enter. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in.

Father stood behind his desk looking out the large window, his arms crossed behind his back. He had on his brown suit with his yellow hair slicked back. His body language showed his confidence and power.

"Lucy," he said authority leaving no care in his voice, but he did have a slight slur to it indicating that he was somewhat drunk. "I have made a deal with the western side of the railway company and said they would trade a piece of their railways for some golden Celestial keys. The daughter of the company is one of those mages and wishes to have some gold keys so I will be giving yours to her for a chunk of their rails. You may leave all of your keys here. You are dismissed." He extended his open hand waiting for the keys to be put in it.

_What?_ I looked at father dumbfounded. He can't be serious. No way would father sell something that was so special to mom and me, but at the same time he would do anything to make me miserable. I just couldn't believe he would stoop this low just for money.

Father was getting angrier by the minute without the keys in his hand. "Lucy, give me the keys now."

"But they were moms! She gave them to me! You can't have them! They mean so much to me and they are my only friends! You can't!" I begged him. His glare that he sent at me made my hands tremble a bit.

"Lucy! Now!"

"No," I whispered. I tilted my head down at let my bangs cover my eyes. There was no way in hell that he was getting my keys. There were the last thing I had of my mother and if he wanted them he'd have to pry them from my cold dead hands.

"Lucy! You _will_ give them to me." He said in a deadly drunken voice. He turned around to face me.

"No!" I said louder and my head shot up, my determined eyes locked on his. "I'm tired of this crap. You will _never_ have them! If you think you can take them, come and try." My hands clenched into tight fists.

Father looked at me, I couldn't read his eyes. He walked over to stand in front of me. I stood up straight but my hands were still clenched. "Okay, Lucy." His tone was flat and cold. Before I could even think, he whipped his and across my cheek making a loud sound.

_Damn that hurt._ There was an intense stinging feeling on my cheek, but I ignored it. I bored my hate filled eyes into his. As soon as you knew it though, my fist reared back and punched him in the face_ hard. _I grinned when he stumbled back a bit. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

In response to my punch he quickly kneed me in my stomach. All of my air went out as I fell to the floor in pain. He swiftly landed a kick to my ribs. I heard a sickening sound and gasped and moaned out in pain. Father looked down at me with distasteful eyes as he slicked back is hair and straightened his coat. He bent and took my keys, walking away back towards his desk. But before he could reach his desk, I got up to my feet achingly and reached out an opened hand towards him.

"Golden Ray of the Celestial Dragon!"

A beam of golden light shot out from my hand and hit the wall close to fathers head. A large crater formed on the wall. Father was shocked; a look of surprise came over him. His hold on my keys loosened.

With my hand still up at my father, I cautiously walked towards him and took my keys, hooking them back onto my belt. "Try me and I swear I won't miss again." With that I backed up slowly then turned around and sprinted out of the room and to mine.

Shit. This is not good.

_Alec. Let's go we are leaving now,_ I said to Alec in my head. I reached my room and started to pack all of my things into four suitcases.

_Why? What happened Lucy?_ Alec questioned.

_I'll tell you later, but come to my room we are leaving...for good. _

I changed into a black tank top and jean shorts. I finished packing my clothes into one of my suit cases and packed another full of my favorite weapons, another full of books, and the last other random things like my IPod and pictures and etc. My suit cases were magically enhanced so I can but anything in there without ever running out of room. Once I was done packing I called out Cancer and asked him to take my bags into the spirit world. When he left Alec came barging into my room back to his original size of a dog.

_"Lucy! What's wrong? What is happening?" _Alec asked me frantically.

"I'll tell you later. Pack you things we are leaving." As Alec packed his few belongings, I wrote out a letter to Robert and Paige saying what happened and that we were leaving the manor. I didn't bother to say goodbye because I hoped to see them again in the future. After I sealed the envelope, I left it on my desk for Paige to find and I left a Lacrima to communicate with them.

Alec had finished his packing and I gave it to Cancer too. I walked out of my room and out of the back door of the manor. Alec had used his size magic to become bigger so we could fly. Hopping on his back, I took a last look at the manor.

"Let's get going." Alec soared up in the air and we were off to a new life.

* * *

**Hello my Dragonlings!**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I took longer to write it up. In the next chapter we will meet Natsu and every thing. Question for yall do you want me to recreate the different arcs? I debating weather to do it or not and I'd like your help. Also Alec and Lucy's tattoo is up on my printerest if you wanna see what they look like.**

_**Pinterest is The Reaping Dragon to see Lucy's Tattoo and the Dragons!**_

**Well hope yall are liking the story. Oh! and I wont be able to post a chapter on Monday because Imma camping that day so maybe next Monday yall might get the next chapter? Idk, life happens. Oh well. **

**See yall later!**

**~The Reaping Dragon.**

**P.s. The tattoo idea was from eragon (forgot to give credit lol)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Run In

**Hay my Dragonlings!**

**I have some informational wise thing about my story that yall should know before you start reading.**

**1.) In this world Golden keys are portrayed as more valuable and are really rare. Which means money. That's why Jude can trade a chunk of railroad for a few keys.**

**2.) Yes, I did get the tattoo idea from eragon :) I forgot to give credit but I fixed it.**

**3.) Alec has a type of magic that will allow him to shrink down to what ever size he wants to and to grow, but is limited at his actual height. He does have the normal trait of a dragon (fire breathing) and sense the dragons here don't move their lips to talk they talk telepathically. Like they can talk to any one or chose a single person out and only talk to them, but only the person with the tattoo can talk back to them telepathically and they also give some other powers to the wearer of the tattoo.**

**4.) I revised the seen in the last chapter with Lucy and Jude. I only changed the dialog a bit because it sounded crappy to me. But the situation is still the same.**

**Hope that clears some things up for yall. Ill shut up now and give you your chapter and songs :)**

_**Hell's Bells By AC/DC**_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Run In_**

**_Lucy Pov_**

Four years. That's how long I've been on the run. Four long years of being hunted down. Ever since father found out my real magic, he has sent people to capture me to try to bring me back to that horrible manor. It was quiet for the first five months; I had traveled far away from the manor to the town of Shirotsume.

I had a small apartment and worked at a restaurant. I had created a new Identity for myself, Chise Mongreen. I felt free and happy. That's when they showed up. Mages from a dark guild had showed up at the restaurant and wreaked havoc searching for me. I was able to get rid of them and to get answers for why they wanted me.

Father apparently had done some "research" and found out that dragon slaying magic was rare and planned to sell me and my magic on the black market for a lot of money. _Typical. _He had hired them to take me back and to use force if necessary. That day I packed up and went to another town. After a while of living in the new town more mages had come and they were more powerful than the last. I left that place and went to the next city. This process would repeat and sometimes I would camp out in the woods or forests or mountains.

I had remembered the note that Porlyusica gave to me but I wanted to travel and see different cities and towns. Lately though the attacks have become more frequent and the mages have become harder to beat without destroying an entire city. I decided to finally to go to the safe house last week, so I've been gathering my things up and working a bit more for extra money to pay off my last rent fee.

Today was my last day in the city of Hargeon. This fishing city was my home for half of a year and I loved it. The sun was always out and the ocean was always a crystal blue. The one thing I didn't like about this city was that there was only one magic shop and a small one at that.

I had just walked out of the magic shop with a new key to add to my collection of them Canis Minor: Nikora. I've heard how these little guys are so cute and I just had to pick him up. I hooked the key on my key loop and walked to the middle of the town. I was hungry and once I ate I would leave this beautiful town for Magnolia.

_"Lucy?" _Alec asked.

"hmm?" I asked him.

_"What's that large crowd?"_ Alec questioned, he was resting on my neck but he got up on the top head and pointed to the large crowd they were coming up upon.

The large group of people was a bunch of girls screeching about some person called "Salamander." I put my hands over my ears to try to protect my sensitive hearing. Wincing, I looked between the crazed girls trying to find the cause of the commotion. Turns out to be a tall guy with dark blue hair that combs over to the side of his face.

"Who the hell...?" I drifted off of what I was saying, realizing that this guy was _hot!_ "Damn he's sexy! Look at his beautiful sharp facial features! Those mysterious gorgeous dark eyes!" I said with hearts in my eyes. Pulling my hands away from my ears I ran into the crowd of girls and getting in the front.

_"Lucy what the hell are you doing?"_ Questioned Alec while gripping onto my ponytail to not get accidentally thrown of me.

I didn't listen to him though. I didn't listen to my gut either for it was warning me of something. "He's just so perfect," I said dreamily.

"Igneel!... Igneel!... Igneel!" Someone yelled out. A boy popped out of the girls circle of girls surrounding Salamander. "Igne- Wait a minute you're not Igneel!" Shouted the boy. He had startling pink hair that jutted out in every which direction.

Pink hair...

"God damn it! He was using a freaken Charm! No wonder there is a huge crowd of crazed fangirls," I said.

_"Charms? He was using Charms?"_ Alec asked from the top of my head.

"Ya see those rings on his hand?" I pointed out to him. "Each ring does some kind of spell. One of the rings he has is a love charm and he's using it to get this crowd of girls. Charms are illegal to use though..." I trailed off. I had look back over to Salamander only to see two guys in the crowd pointing at me and talking to each other. _Shit!_

"We need to leave! Now!" Spinning around, I took Alec off of my head and took off in a run with him in my arms. I could hear the guys running after me as I speed though the city heading for the woods north of the town. My pink backpack that I had on my back thumped on my back with each step.

"Lucy, keep running! If we stop to fight them we'll just attract more attention to ourselves. Find an open clearing in the woods and we will fly away," said Alec.

"On it."

We just entered the woods north of the city and I was looking for a big enough clearing for Alec to fly me out of. I could still hear the two guys behind us, hard on our heels. "Don't let her escape!"

Up ahead was a large meadow big enough to fly out of. Reaching the edge of it quickly, I threw Alec out of my arms and he grew to the size of a two story building and landed on his feet with a thud. Craning he head around, he gave a loud roar at the oncoming pair in warning.

I ran up his tail and back, jumping on a saddle that he had on his back that rested above his wings near his neck. With another loud roar, he reared back and took off in the air quickly. We went higher and higher till we were in the clouds and out of sight.

I gave a loud sigh out. "At least we escaped without destroying everything."

Alec gave a loud chuckle _"Not a single house went up in flames." _

I laughed. "I just wished we could beaten up that Salamander guy for tricking us."

_"You mean you."_

"Shut up." With that we were on our way to Magnolia.

* * *

**_Natsu Pov_**

"Get out of here! Don't disrespect Salamander!" A bunch of girls said.

I sat on the ground rubbing my butt were the girls had kicked it with an annoyed expression on my face. "Gray lied to us. Igneel wasn't here," I said to my partner

"Aye! But Gray did say it was something to do with a salamander," said the floating blue cat with wings.

"Whatever. I'm still gunna punch that Ice Princess. Let's get something to eat Happy, I'm hungry."

"Aye sir!"

Getting up off the ground and onto my feet we made our way to a little dinner that was supposed to be good here. Me and happy were walking in silence went I heard a faint roar of a familiar animal. "Happy did you hear that?"

"No. What is it Natsu?"

"It sounded like a-" Another loud roar was heard and I knew Happy had heard it to because he had a socked expression. Turning to where the sound came from, a large shape came out of the woods ahead of us. The shape was black and grey and had large bat wings. "A dragon!?"

The dragon flew higher and disappeared into the clouds. I thought I saw a streak of gold but I wasn't sure. "Let's go Happy!" I took off to the place where the dragon had come from and up at an empty clearing. No one was there but I could smell multiple scents. A musky smell of a dragon, what smelt like the sweat of guys, and a sweet scent of strawberries and strangely... sunshine? I don't know but that's what it smells like. I couldn't pick up were the scents had went but I fallowed the sweat smell back into the city only for it to vanish.

Sighing me and Happy gave up and went to get food at the dinner that we were going to go to in the first place. Hopefully I can catch the scents later when my mind is completely focused.

* * *

**Hay there my Dragonlings!**

**Hope your spring breaks are good and HAPPY EASTER! My Easter present to yall is a 1,700 word chapter (although my normal chapters are well over that) and a pov from Natsu 3 Wishing yall a fun Easter, I'll see ya later!**

**~ The Reaping Dragon**


	8. Chapter 7: Kindness Of Ice

**Hi my Dragonlings!**

**Here is you song:**

_**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked By Cage The Elephant. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Kindness of Ice**_

_**Lucy Pov:**_

Music was booming, sweaty bodies were sliding up against one another in some sort of dance, and everything reeked of alcohol.

I was on the outskirts of the city of Magnolia at a small club. Me and Alec were too tired to go to the safe house today and had decided to go tomorrow when we are rested. I had left Alec at the hotel room and came here to let loose a bit. And now here I am. Sitting on a stool at the bar part of the room draining a bottle of whisky in my hand, watching the clubbers dance and chant "Ain't no rest for the wicked" with the song. They couldn't be anymore right.

There is no rest for us wicked. We will do anything to survive because the world is harsh and nothing comes without a price. The world won't slow down for us and we can't hold our selves back. After all there is no rest for the wicked till we close our eyes for good.

People will always be after you and in my case, be hunted down. Sometimes I don't mine it though, as weird as it sounds, I like the challenge. I can fight strong mages and improve my abilities every time one of them catches up to me and I get a good kick seeing my father trying to get me back with such determination.

I asked the bartender for another bottle of whisky. He gave it to me without a second thought. Unscrewing the lid, I took a long swig, enjoying the burning feeling of the toxic liquid sliding down my throat. Taking the bottle away from my mouth, I sighed ignorantly.

Swishing the bottles contents around I thought what Kiara would say to me in my state of being hunted. She'd probably tell me to stay alert and listen to my instincts. _It's a fight or flight type of world. The naïve would fight, the smart would flee, and the wise would do_ _both. _I can't tell you how many times she had told me that. She would tell me I'm the naïve back then. Hell, I still am today, but I'd like to think I'm slowly becoming wiser with what I've been through.

Still lost in thought, I hadn't noticed the guy beside me until I heard him clear his throat. Looking to the left, I saw the standing guy looking at me with a slight frown. He was handsome with raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. For some strange reason he didn't have a shirt on, but he was quite muscular with strong arms, a well-toned chest with a dark blue tattoo, and a six pack. He had a metal bracelet on his wrist and beautiful cross necklace that resembled a sword. What clothing he did have on was dark pants with chain and black boots. Over all he was hot.

"What's with the wistful face?" He questioned.

"Just thinking," I say.

He nodded seeming to understand and ordered a beer. "Boyfriend?"

"Father."

"Ahh." he took the beer from the bartender and took a swig. "Are you new around here?"

"Ya. Just got here a few hours ago with my friend."

"Cool. Where you from?" He asked.

"I-I came from Shirotsume," I lied. I didn't want to give away where I was truly from, in fear of him trying to capture me and hand me over to my father. He didn't notice my lie or showed it. "Are you from around here?"

"No, I was born somewhere else but came here to magnolia when I was a child and lived here ever since," he said. We both took a swig from our drinks.

"That seems cool."

"Ya. Are you a mage? You seem to have a lot of keys," he said pointing towards my celestial keys with a curios look.

I had my black cloak on that negated my scent. The cloak reached my ankles; the hood drawled back showing my loose blond hair. My mother's brown belt kept the cloak closed up and easy access to my keys. "Ya, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." I decided to tell him the truth because the question sounded to be out of pure curiosity.

"Awesome. I'm an Ice-make mage," he said proudly. He turned to me and put his hands together. There was a glowing blue and the air chilled a bit. When he pulled his hands apart, a small ice rose sat in the middle of his palm. Taking it by the steam, he gave it to me. "For you."

Taking the rose delicately, I studied it with a awed expression. The rose was cool to the touch; it was like a crystal but tinted a light blue. "Thank you," I said looking yup into his eyes with a smile.

He smiled back at me sincerely. "Here," he plucked the rose out of my hand and leaned over to me, tucking the rose behind my ear. Blushing I thanked him again.

I took another drink only to finish the bottle. I put down the money to pay for my two bottles and jumped up from the stool, the man watching my movements. "Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to go or my friend will be wondering where I'm at. I'll see you around. Bye!" I smiled and waved to him, walking to the exit.

"Wait!" he called after me. He caught up and took hold my wrist, stopping me. I turned to look at him questioningly. "I never got your name."

Looking up at the tall shirtless man, I gave him what he wanted. "It's Lucy," I said smiling brightly. He let go of my wrist and held out his hand, his other scratching the back of his neck. I took his hand and shook it, noticing how warm his large hand was.

"Gray. Hope to see you around, Lucy."

"And I, you." Turning around, I left Gray and the club, heading back to the hotel that me and Alec are staying at. It wasn't a long walk only about five minutes, but being a little tipsy, it took longer.

Opening the room door, the lights were off and I could hear Alec's faint snores coming from the bed. I took of my belt and cloak, dropping them off on the round table that sat near the window of the room. I carefully took out Gray's rose and set it by my keys knowing it won't melt.

I didn't bother to change, because I had left in my pajamas in the first place, which consisted of a pink tank top and orange sweat pants. I quietly climbed in the bed, carful as to not wake Alec and got comfortable. Reaching out of were Alec was, I drew his body that was no bigger than a puppy, and cuddled him in. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Hay my Dragonlings,**

**I'm so sorry for how late this is. I had a family death and every time I tried to type up this chapter it got depressing very quick. But I finally got this chapter out the way I originally wanted to. I might be getting a laptop soon, so the chapter may be coming back a normal pace, but hay, Life is not always promising. **

**I also have a_ important question _to ask you Dragonlings. Do you want me to go through all the arcs or wright my stories in between? I might do one of those two or kind of going my own way through the plot. ****I don't really want to wright out the arcs because we all know what happens in them hopefully by now and It's very tedious. I won't choose right away but I'd like yalls opinion on this. **

**I'd like to thank all of yall support in this story. It means a whole hell lot to me that you are even reading this, yet alone commenting and liking it. If you guys ever wanna talk just pm me and I will most defiantly talk to you. **

**Thank you for your support and under standing**

**~The Reaping Dragon**


	9. Chapter 8: The Alley Way

**Hay there my Dragonlings!**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, But now I'll shut the hell up and give you your chapter and your song :)**

_**The Middle By Jimmy Eat World**_

**P.s. I'll answer/ comment on the reviews at the end. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Alley Way **_

_**Lucy Pov:**_

Light was streaming in through the hotel window and hitting my face. Peeling my eyes open I squinted into the bright light. Moaning, I flipped away from the blazing sun to see the dragon snoring away. Knowing full well that sleep won't be coming back, I rolled out of bed and fell down in a crouch. With that I went into the bathroom to ready for my morning jog.

Twenty minutes later, I came out of the bathroom clad in a dark green wife beater shirt over my hot pink sports bra and tan cargo shorts with my Lacrima IPod in my pocket. I threw my hair up in a high pony tail and shoved my feet in my pink running shoes.

I walked into the kitchen of the hotel room and scribbled on a piece of paper that I was out running for the sleeping Alec. Taking a look back at Alec's sleeping figure I smiled. I so lucky to have him in my life. Turning back around, I headed out the door and closed it softly. I walked to the elevator and headed down to ground level, stretching during the ride down and putting my ear buds in for my daily dose of music, and ran out of the hotel.

I ran and I ran. Music pumping in my ears and my heart beating fast; the sun going higher into the sky only to be covered by the clouds of the morning. I was quickly nearing some kind of outdoor market that was crowded. Not liking how many people there was; I decided it was best to head back to the hotel for now. Alec should be waking up any time now and then we'd be leaving for the safe house.

When that old woman, Porlyusica, gave me that slip of paper with the addresses and the name on it, I kept it in a safe spot for when a time would come to use it and ever since Kiara disappeared, I had it committed to memory. During my travels around the country I made sure not to visit Porlyusica encase my unwanted followers ever tried to get information out of her or tried to hurt her. I would definitely not allow that to happen. But maybe when all this settles down and my father finally gives up, I can visit and thank her safely for her help.

Looking ahead, I saw an alleyway to the left that seemed it would lead to the street behind the stores. I could round these stores and use that street to get back to the hotel. It sounded like a plan. So slowing down my speed a bit, I ran into the alley. Luck was on my side when I could see another street with houses at the end of the long alley. Smirking, I continued to run down the path, but when I was a little ways in, I felt a stinging sensation in the back of my neck. Confused, I stopped running and reached back to fine the source of the sting. Something metal like was at the spot and I yanked the object off of me. I stumbled a bit to the brick wall of the ally and brought the object to my blurry vision. It was a small tranquilizer needle.

Realizing what was happening, I yanked my ear buds out and shifted my gaze to the opening in which I came from. There two tall bulky men stood in black with a bandana covering up their mouths and one was armed with a large sword. _Fuck._ I fumbled to lean up against the wall. My hand immediately went to my waist for my keys only to find them missing. I left them back at the hotel. _Double fuck._

The men began to advance towards me. Tapping into my magic, I let my fist glow with the light of the stars. I'd be in a matter of a few minutes till the tranquilizer dart knocks me out so I have till then to deal with them, I calculated, but I'll get slower as my clock wears on.

I shoved myself off of the wall and stood with shake feet into my fighting stance. The sword guy came at me first with a slash aimed at my body, but I ducked under the blade. Bringing a golden fist to the man's abdomen, I yelled out, "Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" The man went flying back with the force of my punch and I stumbled back a bit. The second man saw this as his opportunity and came at me without a moment's hesitation. "Water spears!" He called out. Spears made out of water came shooting out his hand his hand that he forced out. The spears shot towards me with remarkable speeds. I brought my hands to my mouth and breathed out "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" A waving stream of golden light flowed out of my mouth to the water mage.

"Wave!" He barked out with a wave of water crashing into my roar, but my light went right through the water a slammed the man to a wall of the alley ways, effectively knocking him out. Good now one to go, but my condition was worsening blackness was at the corners of my sight. I got to hurry a finish the last guy off quickly. The man who had the sword had recovered and equipped a bow in his hand. Pulling back on the string an arrow appeared out of the air and notched its self on and then he released it. The single arrow turned into 5 and they all came at me. I threw my arms forward and called out "Wing Slash of the Celestial Dragon!" Whip like light slashed out through the air and disintegrated the arrows.

The man went to draw the bow back again, but I was on him before an arrow could appear. I bathed my fist inn golden light again I hit multiple times in the stomach causing him to bend forward. Taking the opportunity I upper cutted him and knocked him out as well. Both men were down and out. Before I could rejoice though, I slumped to the ground, my head hitting the pavement as the tranquilizer took over.

My eyes were drooping with exhaustion when I saw the legs and sandaled feet of someone at the entrance of the alley coming towards me.

_"Alec help"._ I called out to him as everything drowned into darkness.

* * *

**_Natsu Pov:_**

"Three Mackerels, a Jack, and two Mahi Mahi please," I asked the sales man.

"Coming right up!" The man left to gather the fish. I turned to my best friend, Happy, and started a conversation with him on the best way to cook the fish. Although the conversation turned in to an argument. I thought fish tasted better blackened, but Happy thought it tasted better raw. It's so better blackened.

The man came back with the fish which halted our argument for the time being. I bought for the fish and made our way through the market. Happy jumped up on my shoulder and took a fish from the bag, munching on it happily.

I sighed. Today has been a pretty boring day. I originally wanted to go back out and do some jobs and look for Igneel some more, but happy argued with me saying he wanted to take a break today. We've been doing missions nonstop for the past two weeks trying to fallow up leads on Igneel. We had a small lead on the missing Dragon back in Hargeon, but that lead was a misunderstanding. Then I saw a dragon flying away and disappearing into the clouds. Any clues about that dragon lead into more questions than answers though. At least I proved to me that Igneel could be still around and that got my hope up a few levels. That dragon wasn't Igneel though. I could tell by the color of the dragon and the smell of it.

Continuing down the market, I looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was blocked every now and then by the clouds and a slight breeze could be felt. The market started thinning on out, the gaps between the stores got larger and larger. The amount of people around started to go down too. It was all calm.

That was until a man went flying right by me.

The guy went zooming passed me and crashing into a brick wall across the street with some of the bricks toppling over him. Happy jumped up from my shoulder and flew to the man to check on him. Igniting my fists on fire, I ran to the alley where the guy had come from. Finally something interesting.

Stopping at the mouth of the alley way, I looked for a threat, but there was none to be found.

"Alec... help," a voice whispered weakly.

Looking down to find the source of the sound and low and behold, a blond girl was passed out on the ground with a stressed expression. Walking up to her and crouching down, I notice she had a cut on her temple and long shallow gash on her arm. Other than that she was fine, so why was she passed out?

I lifted up my face to smell the air. I caught the smell of two men, the smell of the girl, which smells familiar, and something bitter. Taking another look down the alley, I could not find the second man, but I did find a small dart. The bitter smell lingered on the dart. I hurriedly pocketed the dart and lifted the blond in my arms bridal style. For all I know that dart could have poison in it and I'm not going to chance her dying.

Running back out on the street, I saw the man who crashed into the wall be taken away in hand cuffs by the Rune Knights. "Happy! Let's go!" I called out to him. He came flying to me and I took off in a run again to Fairy Tail.

"Who is she?" Happy questioned.

Looking down at the girl in my arms, she had curled up in my arms with her head against my chest. She was quite pretty with her golden blond hair and her now peaceful face. She was curvy and small and looked about my age. Her smell though was familiar, she smelt like strawberries, vanilla, and something else I could not put a finger on. I brought my attention back to making my way to the Guild.

"Don't know Happy. I don't know."

* * *

_**Alec Pov**_

_"Alec... help."_

Shooting my head up from the bed, I turned to see the hotel bed empty. Jumping up, I leapt over to the bathroom to find it empty too. She must have gone for a run. I was about to leave the room until I notice something glint in the sunlight.

It was Lucy's keys.

_"Shit. Lucy where are you!"_

I didn't get a response. Taking the keys in my claws, I hurried out of the hotel. After escaping the building, I shifted my snout up in the air, taking in all of the smells until I caught the one I was looking for. Leaping up in the air, I took flight fallowing Lucy's scent trail down the main street. Soon I was rapidly approaching some kind of market.

Suddenly the trail banked to the left into an alley way. I slowed down and cautiously entered the vacant alley way. Something was off. Landing onto the ground, I took another a deep sniff. Here I caught the smell of multiple people. Three men and Lucy. One of the men's scents was entangled with Lucy's and lead out of the alley, meaning he had taken her.

Growling, I jumped up and bounded off of the wall back into the air. Flying as fast as I can, I went after the scent.

* * *

**Hay Dragonlings,**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I wanted to post this chapter on the first day of summer vacation to add to everyone's happiness. I like the way this chapter came out, I had written and rewritten Natsu's Pov quite a few times, but now I'm ok with what's there. Well that's all I got to say about this chapter so thanks for reading! Until next time.**

**~ The Reaping Dragon**

**_Lizzie2145\- _Lol I'm glad that you like the story :)**

**_Fanficlove2014_**** \- The way I imagined the "second child" thing was a strength indicator, but I plan to make it into something more later down the road. Also the **_time line_ **is like this: Lucy is 7 in chapter 1 where she meets Kiara, Then she's 9 in chapters 3 and 2 where Layla dies and the funeral, She's 11 when Kiara is gone in chapter 4, she's 13 when she leaves the manor in chapter 5, and she's 17 in chapter 6 and now. Hope this clears some things up if you are still unshure about the time line and We will see who's the first child is ;)**

**_Sara lovelymusic_\- Thanks for the encouragement!**

**_yazzyjazzy_ \- Thank you for understanding!**

**_Rintindaff_\- Thanks!**

**I know I keep thanking yall, but I'm grateful that you guys are liking the story. If I get more reviews this chapter I'll answer questions again in the next one. See ya Dragonlings later! Bye!**


End file.
